For the Sake of Family
by PsychoticAppleSauce
Summary: "What do the two blue lines mean Fredward?" "It means we made a mistake Sam. A BIG mistake."  This is not your average pregnancy story. Follow along all the twists and turns as Sam and Freddie write the next chapter of their lives: parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm being a total hypocrite aren't I? Yes, this is a pregnancy story. Y'know I've wanted to write one ever since I join Fanfic and I guess here I am. Don't worry I'm going to cram as much originality as I can in this so it's not so cliché (haha). But unfortunately, I can't block out all cliché material… This will be the only chapter with over used shizz in it I promise! Cross my heart!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Hangovers. Now I understand why people complain about them so much. From what I heard, it was just a headache and some barfing but in reality, these things are like a nuclear time bomb went off in my head and gut at the same time. I groaned and licked my dehydrated lips, trying to fill out the blank page in my memory.

Honestly, I had no idea where the heck I was. I wriggled my butt a little and felt the cushions of a couch shift slightly. I moved my hand and felt liquid spill all over my shirt. I forced my heavy eyelids open and immediately shut them again. The sunlight made my already pounding head roar with fury. I waited for the pain to subside back into a dull pounding before opening my eyes much more carefully this time. I was in someone's living room. There was an empty wine cooler bottle clutched in my right hand that was resting on the carpet and a half empty beer bottle in my left which was lying across my stomach. My wet shirt would explain the missing half of the bottle.

I lifted my head to get a better view of the house. There were passed out teenagers everywhere. Some on the floor, some hanging over the counter, and even one snuggling with a fake tree. When I finally managed to stand up, I noticed my jeans were unbuttoned and my shirt was on backward. If my brain wasn't so bogged down with a hangover I probably would've felt a twinge of worry but I was more occupied with finding my friends. As I explored the large house, short, blurry images of last night flashed in front my eyes.

I was standing next to a guy. Then we were prancing around the pool, drunk as hell, and he was saying something to me. Then I was tugging on his hand, leading him down the hallway which was packed with teenagers. We fell into a bedroom, I think. I remember me sneaking out of the room and running back into the party which was in full swing. Then I guess I crashed on the couch. I looked down at my disheveled clothes and open jeans, and then it hit me. I honestly wasn't surprised. Of course it would be me to get hammered and hook up with some guy.

I spied Carly zonked out by a lawn chair, wearing her clothes in the correct fashion. She was holding an empty wine bottle in her arms and drooling on her hoodie sleeve. I worked the empty bottle out of her grip and tossed it in the pool where it sank to the bottom with countless cans and a whole pizza. It took me a whole five minutes to wake Carly from her coma. She immediately grabbed her head and moaned in pain. I helped her stumble to her feet and walk into the house where she face-planted into the couch. I began my search for Fredwad by exploring the back of the house.

I started to pass through the hallway when I froze. This was the room where I fled back to the party after…after you know. I slowly gripped the handle, silently hoping my paramour would be gone and it could remain a mystery. I open the door as silently as I could but slammed it as hard as I could when I saw the guy snoozing on the mattress. Even a hangover couldn't bog down the panic that struck my brain. I heard someone shuffling around inside and the door swung open revealing a fully dressed Freddie.

"Hey Fredward, it's about time you got out here!" I snapped. Freddie's face was red with embarrassment as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry…Uh Sam. You didn't happen to see anyone coming out of that room last night did you?" Freddie asked sheepishly.

"I'm pretty sure I saw Nora sneaking out of there last night with a lock of your hair." I said, flicking some dust off of my shoulder.

"I had SEX with _NORA?"_ Freddie cried, feeling his head for a bald spot.

"Calm down Fredward, I'm only kidding." I playfully punched his arm to hide the fact that my legs were shaking. He laughed weakly and followed me to scoop Carly off the couch and into my truck. She sprawled out on the backseat and immediately went back to sleep. Freddie climbed into the driver's seat and shoved the key into the ignition.

"Um, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"You're way to hungover to operate a truck Sam." Freddie gestured to the passenger's seat. I decided my head hurt too much to argue so I let him off with a nasty look. We pulled out of the driveway (narrowly avoiding running right over a passed out dude) and started the hour long trek home.

The whole ride home, I noticed Freddie glancing over at me at regular intervals, his eyebrows bunching up in concentration.

"Do you have a problem or something?" I snapped at him, letting my annoyance spill over.

"Um, your jeans are unbuttoned…and your shirt is on backwards." Freddie said, his face flushing. Shit. I knew I was forgetting something.

"So? I like to party hard." I said in a stale voice.

"Sam…were you the one that snuck out of my room last night?"

* * *

><p><strong>Read<strong>

**~The CABAL~**

arrossice

aussiemma,

axel100,

BaalRules,

BoxOfTrinkets,

boxofpiglets,

Champagne Scene,

Coyote Laughs,

Deviocity,

hidden-in-the-pictures,

ItalianBabexo8,

iCabal,

iCarlyangst,

iLuvNathanKrEsS,

JamesTheGreater,

KeyLimePie14,

KingxLeon21,

Myjumpingsocks,

ober22,

pairababes,

pearlbutton328,

Pieequals36,

pigwiz,

PsychoticAppleSauce,

Tech-Man,

The Earl of Sandwich,

twowritehands,

Virgoleo23,

Waffles Of Doom,

xXACCEBXx

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**

The Cabal authors produce the best


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's POV**

His eyes burned into mine with such ferocity that I longed to look away. I was about to open my mouth when the truck suddenly swerved to the left and skidded to a halt. My head hit the dashboard and lights popped in front of my eyes.

"Wha- What the hell?" I said, trying to collect my thoughts.

"I was driving on the wrong side of the road and a car was coming right for us." Freddie said, flushing red with embarrassment. My mouth gaped open but I couldn't spare enough sense to say something insulting. After all, it did prevent me from answering Freddie's question. I glanced over at him to make sure he wasn't going to ask again. The adrenaline rush seemed to have pushed the question from his mind. I let my body relax a little and sagged back into the seat. A loud snore from the back seat made us both jolt in alarm. Carly rolled over in her sleep, apparently undisturbed by us almost dying.

"Take us home Fredward, and try not to get us killed this time." I said with a grin. He returned the smile and pulled the truck out of the grass and back towards Bushwell. It was silent most of the time, mainly me allowing myself small glances over at Freddie whose eyes were dead set on the road this time. The truth burned the back of my throat like acid threatening to bubble up and spew everywhere.

"Hey Freddie?" I asked timidly, playing with my fingers in my lap.

"Yeah Sam?" I think he knew exactly what I was going to say but he didn't interrupt.

"The party last night…Do you…Remember anything? At all?" I mumbled, tugging on a loose sting that hung off my jacket.

"You got to give my memory some credit, Sam." Freddie said with a smirk.

"Oh. So you remember?" I let my hands drop in my lap and my head droop a little in shame.

"Of course I do Sam." Freddie said, taking his eyes cautiously off the deserted road, "Don't feel so bad. We were drunk so it doesn't count." He winked and gave his attention back to the road.

"Do you…Feel any different?" I asked, immediately wishing I could suck that question back in my lungs. To my shock, Freddie started laughing. Not in a scathing way but more of an amused emotion.

"Honestly Sam, I think you're getting way too worked up about this." He laughed, ruffling my hair, "There's nothing to worry about anyway."

"I guess not. At least we had fun right? It's not every day you graduate from freaking high school right?" We both burst out laughing, making Carly stir in the backseat.

"Keep it down you two…" she mumbled, her eyes still closed tight, "You're making my headache wo…rse..." Carly's sentence jumbled and she falls back into her hung over slumber.

"Should we tell her?" I Freddie asked nervously. My mind flashed back to the last time we kept a secret from her. I thought of the chilly fire escape, the music softly playing in the background, Freddie sitting on the step slowly leaning towards my lips.

"Nah, she'll freak out and give us a million pamphlets on STD's and beyond." I huffed, crossing my arms tightly across my chest, "That's a conversation I could really avoid."

Freddie pulled the truck into the parking garage but doesn't turn it off right away. I could tell he wanted to say something so I looked at him in the eyes and waited patiently.

"I'm glad you were my first." Freddie said. He dropped the keys in my hand and opened the door.

"I'm glad you were my first too Freddie." I replied with a sincere smile.

"Good, now let's get Carly to bed before she pukes all over your backseat."

* * *

><p><strong>What's this? My review juice is gone! Can you fill it back up for me? Please? :3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Read<strong>

**~The CABAL~**

arrossice

aussiemma,

axel100,

BaalRules,

BoxOfTrinkets,

boxofpiglets,

Champagne Scene,

Coyote Laughs,

Deviocity,

hidden-in-the-pictures,

ItalianBabexo8,

iCabal,

iCarlyangst,

iLuvNathanKrEsS,

JamesTheGreater,

KeyLimePie14,

KingxLeon21,

Myjumpingsocks,

ober22,

pairababes,

pearlbutton328,

Pieequals36,

pigwiz,

PsychoticAppleSauce,

Tech-Man,

The Earl of Sandwich,

twowritehands,

Virgoleo23,

Waffles Of Doom,

xXACCEBXx

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**

The Cabal authors produce the best


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay okay, short chapter have been an issue I know. I'm really sorry. Just been under some serious mental stress and I wanted to update before the wait got out of hand. I'm sorry.**

**Also, I would like to give a HUGE thank you to The Invisible Ninja for giving me some great tips and a nice big cup of review juice! It was refreshing thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Right as we hauled Carly's passes out ass on the couch, she rolled over and puked on the carpet. I gave a sigh of relief, extremely glad it wasn't in my precious truck.

"Fredward, will you hand me a towel?" I looked over my shoulder to see him biting his lip nervously. We met eyes and he immediately erased his worried features.

"Uh, sure Sam." He quietly made his way into the bathroom and wordlessly handed me some damp towels. While I sopped up the mess, I noticed he had that troubled plastered on his face again. I dropped the towel and turned to face him. Like magic, the worry was gone in an instant.

"Okay dude, what's eating you?" I threw a clean towel in his arms and put my hands on my hips.

"Well, it's this whole…business…if you know what I mean." He said, averting his eyes to the fluffy towel.

"It's no problem. Carly will be fine in the morning after she sleeps." I said, starting to walk away. I felt a hand grip my shoulder and spin me around.

"You know what I'm talking about Sam." Freddie snapped.

"Dude, you said yourself that it didn't matter so drop it." I said angrily. I brushed his hand off my shoulder and glared at him.

"It _does_ matter Sam!" Freddie yelled, dropping the towel, "I mean, we lost our virginity! Doesn't that matter to you?" I thought for a second before shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly. Freddie cleaned up the rest of Carly's puke in silent fury while I fetched a trashcan from the bathroom. I could see an artery pulsing in his neck as he angrily dropped the soiled towels in the washing machine. I walked up behind him and grabbed the detergent off the shelf, dumping a generous amount in the machine.

"Look, maybe I'm just under reacting about this whole thing but there's seriously nothing to get freaked over." I said quietly, "We were careful right?"

"Right," Freddie agreed with a smile, "And like I said, I'm glad it was you."

"Why?"

"Well I'd rather it be one of my best friends instead of some faceless stranger." Freddie shrugged. I placed the soap back on the shelf and let Freddie's words true meaning sink in. It was reasonable. It could've been some random drunk guy from the party that was full of diseases and wasn't careful.

"Yeah I guess," I laughed, "The last thing we want is pregnancy!" I started the washing machine and exited the launder room with Freddie chortling behind me.

"Hey kiddos!" Spencer yelled, walking into the living room holding a corndog, "How was the party- why is Carly passed out on the couch?"

"She had a little too much to drink." I admitted for her.

"Well when she wakes up I'll be sure to talk to her about that." Spencer frowned, "We don't want her getting drunk and hooking up with some guy by accident." Freddie and I laughed awkwardly and quickly changed the subject to treating hangovers. A small wave of nausea rolled over me while Spencer talked about moldy hotdogs. I blamed it on the hangover but something still didn't feel right.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Weeks Into the Future<strong>

Fredward and I finally broke down and told Carly about the little "personal party" we had. She wasn't mad but quite surprised.

"Nothing weird is going to happen between you two right?" She asked suspiciously as we walked onto her apartment's street.

"Nothing except my reputation being trashed after people find out I was deflowered by a dork." I snorted, punching Freddie's arm. Freddie started to complain but the rest was drowned out by the blood pounding in my ears as my stomach twisted. I stopped and leaned onto the building for support as my insides burned with nausea.

"Sam? Sam are you okay?" Freddie was holding me steady as I swayed back and forth.

"I think I'm gonna blow chunks." I muttered, my stomach heaving and emptying my breakfast onto the hot sidewalk. People groaned and jumped over to the opposite side of the pathway.

"Do you feel feverish?" Carly asked as Freddie put his hand on my forehead.

"She's not even remotely warm." He confirmed, pushing my hair back off my sweaty forehead.

"I'm fine." I panted, "It's passed." I stood up straight and wiped my mouth on my sleeve.

"You sure it's nothing?" Carly asked, feeling my forehead again. I pushed her hand away and reassured them I was fine. My stomach still squirmed but not enough to make me barf again. It faded almost completely until we walked into Carly's apartment where I was greeted by the smell of rotting fish. I bolted to the bathroom and spewed into the toilet until my stomach was totally empty.

"What the hell is that smell?" I coughed while Freddie held my hair back.

"I think it's some kind of foreign glue." Carly said, reading the label on a thick bottle.

"Dammit Spencer." I cursed, dry heaving into the porcelain throne once again.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor." Freddie suggested as I flushed the toilet and washed out my mouth.

"Nah, I'm totally fine. I guess my stomach is a little weak today. It'll pass." I waved him away, gurgling mouthwash in the back of my throat.

"You just got a little something in your system right now." Carly said, snatching the mouthwash bottle out of my hands before I could spit the stuff in my mouth back in it.

Oh, Carls. You have no idea how right on target you were.

* * *

><p><strong>Read<strong>

**~The CABAL~**

arrossice

aussiemma,

axel100,

BaalRules,

BoxOfTrinkets,

boxofpiglets,

Champagne Scene,

Coyote Laughs,

Deviocity,

hidden-in-the-pictures,

ItalianBabexo8,

iCabal,

iCarlyangst,

iLuvNathanKrEsS,

JamesTheGreater,

KeyLimePie14,

KingxLeon21,

Myjumpingsocks,

ober22,

pairababes,

pearlbutton328,

Pieequals36,

pigwiz,

PsychoticAppleSauce,

Tech-Man,

The Earl of Sandwich,

twowritehands,

Virgoleo23,

Waffles Of Doom,

xXACCEBXx

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**

The Cabal authors produce the best


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam' POV**

I rolled over in agony and quickly yanked the trashcan to the side of my bed where I promptly missed and barfed on the floor. I swore and curled up into a tiny ball, ignoring the pile of vomit that was sure to stain Carly's carpet. I heard the front door open and the rustle of shopping bags. Carly was whistling comically to herself and dancing as she put away her groceries.

"Hey Carls!" I shouted from the couch. Carly screamed and dropped a carton of milk which burst open and splattered all over the kitchen.

"Sam!" she scolded, "How did you get into my house?"

"How do you think?" I shrugged, pulling a blanket up to my chin.

"Is that puke on my carpet?" Carly cried, pointing to the mess NEXT to the trashcan. I nodded and pointed to my stomach.

"Sam, it's been over a month and you still have this flu thing?" Carly said, throwing a damp cloth over my forehead.

"It's weird isn't it? I mean, a MONTH and I still haven't had my…my…" The words faltered on my lips and floated back down to my lungs. I started to count the days on my fingers.

"Sam? Does your stomach hurt again?" Carly asked worriedly, adjusting the cloth above my eyebrows. I ignored her and continued to do the mental math in my head. Impossible! It couldn't be a month already. I'm never late!

"Carly," I said shakily, "I gotta go." I began to get up but Carly gently pushed me back down.

"Sam, you're sick. You need rest and a doctor to find out what this funk is." Carly grabbed her phone and began to dial. I slapped the phone out of her hand and jumped up from the couch, throwing the cloth to the floor forcefully. Carly was absolutely dumbfounded as I threw open the door before running into Freddie.

"Oh hey Sam." He greeted, detangling my flailing arms from the wire he was holding in his hands.

"D-Don't touch me!" I yelled, backing into the hallway before making a mad dash to the lobby. I ran all the way to a dumpy convenience store before doubling over, trying to catch my breath. I grabbed a handful of boxes off a shelf and tossed a twenty on the store counter, not caring about the change. I locked myself in the disgusting bathroom and let my heart pound against my rib cage before ripping open the first box. I waited five minutes after "doing my business" while I chewed away on my fingernails. Two little lines slowly came into view. I let out a small cry before tearing open the next box and literally bouncing on the seat waiting.

Six boxes.

Six positives.

I tossed all the tests but one in the toilet and flushed them, not caring if it ruined the plumbing. I stayed huddled in the bathroom with my head in-between my knees, rocking slowly back and forth and thinking of the major consequences of this. I couldn't go to college like this. I'd have to get a real job instead of flipping burgers at the Inside Out Burger. Panic creeped into my throat like vomit. Oh wait, it really was vomit. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and walked out of the bathroom with tears streaming down my face.

"Miss!" The clerk called after me, "Do you want change?"

"Keep it." I mumbled, pulling up my hood. He gave me a sad, crinkled smile that said "I've seen this before."

"Hey kid, take this." He tossed me a king sized candy bar. I reached into my pocket to retrieve some money to pay but he insisted I take it for free.

"You can do it kid. You've got that strong look to ya. Good luck." He said, patting my shoulder with his wrinkled hand.

"Thanks."

I walked out into the rain and made my way down the crowded sidewalk with my hands shoved deep down into my jacket pockets. I constantly put a hand over my abdomen, expecting a deformed alien to come ripping through my flesh, gnashing it's razor sharp teeth. I walked back into Bushwell, taking the stairs to put off breaking the news to Carly. I gave a slight knock on her door and immediately shoved my hand back in my pockets.

"Sam?" Is something wrong?" Carly asked, pulling my inside by the wrist. Freddie was lounging on the couch, sipping some cold lemonade.

"Hey Freddie, your mom really wants to see you. Something about the Birds and the Bees talk?" I said, making Freddie jump up in alarm, groaning.

"Craap, maybe she found out about the party." He went running out the door, slamming it behind him. I turned to Carly, letting the tears stream down my face again.

"Can we take a walk?" I asked. Carly nodded in shock, understanding the seriousness of the conversation. We sat on a bench in the middle of a crowded park.

"Sam? Tell me what's wrong."

"Carls, today when you mentioned my sickness lasting over a month, I realized that I missed my period." I said, pulling a loose string on my shirt. I was afraid to look Carly in the eyes, knowing I would only be met with a disappointed look.

"Sam…You're not…"

"I'm pregnant." I sobbed, burying my face in my hands. I felt Carly's arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me into her embrace. I let my tears soak the fabric of her T-shirt and all my fears display on my face.

"Sam, it's okay Sam." She cooed, "We'll get through this. We have to be strong." Parents that walked by with their kids gave us both weird looks before ushering their children away from the hugging girls on the bench.

"You're right." I sniffed, rubbing away the tears on my cheeks, "I'm gonna get through this. You're my best friend Carly."

"And you're mine Sam. Nothing's ever going to change that ever." She gave me a tight hug before grinning brightly. I returned the watery smile with real enthusiasm. I was going to make it through this no matter what life threw in my face. The real challenge? Breaking the news to Fredwad. Enter the dragon…

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

arrossice

aussiemma,

axel100,

BaalRules,

BoxOfTrinkets,

boxofpiglets,

Champagne Scene,

Coyote Laughs,

Deviocity,

hidden-in-the-pictures,

ItalianBabexo8,

iCabal,

iCarlyangst,

iLuvNathanKrEsS,

JamesTheGreater,

KeyLimePie14,

KingxLeon21,

Myjumpingsocks,

ober22,

pairababes,

pearlbutton328,

Pieequals36,

pigwiz,

PsychoticAppleSauce,

Tech-Man,

The Earl of Sandwich,

twowritehands,

Virgoleo23,

Waffles Of Doom,

xXACCEBXx

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**

The Cabal authors produce the best


	5. Chapter 5

My hands twitched with anxiety as I stood motionless outside of Freddie's apartment. It was sometime around three in the morning so there's no way he'd be awake. I paced up and down the hallways a few times before finally tapping softly on the door. No one answered so I pulled a pin out of my hair, letting it drop down into my face. I smoothly picked the lock and silently made my way into the living room. I ran my hand lightly over my abdomen before walking down the dark hallway and stopping dead at Freddie's door. I twisted the handle slowly and closed it behind me.

Freddie was sleeping peacefully under his navy blue blanket with his hands underneath the matching pillow. His breath was soft and gentle as his chest rose up and down. I pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and rested my head on my fist. My stomach churned and my legs shook with nerves. I gently poked Freddie's shoulder with my finger. When he didn't wake up, I gave him a bone-shattering punch to the upper arm. His eyes flew open and I covered his mouth with my hand to stifle his yell of pain.

"Shhh! You'll wake up Psycho!" I hissed. Freddie's eyes watered and he shook his head back and forth frantically. I waited for him to stop writhing in agony before removing my hand from his lips. He lifted his shirt sleeve to reveal a dark, angry bruise already forming.

"What the hell are you doing here Sam?" He whispered angrily, nursing the bruise on his arm. Great, now he was mad. How was I supposed to tell him anything if he was pissed?

"I-I have to tell you something." I said, bowing my head slightly.

"Why should I listen to you? You just dented my skeleton." Freddie snapped. My nerves got the better of me. I stood up lightning fast.

"Never mind," I said quickly, "It can wait." I turned to leave when a hand gripped my wrist. Freddie's eyes were compassionate as he guided me back down to the chair, where I kept my eyes focused on my fingers.

"You can tell me anything Sam. I'll understand." He said seriously.

"You have to swear you won't freak out…or hit me." I said after a moment of hesitation.

"Sam! Why would I hit you?" Freddie's eyebrows shot up. I bit my already bleeding lip which I had been gnawing on all day. I wanted so badly to run, to escape Freddie's questioning gaze. But running wouldn't make this baby disappear and it certainly wouldn't help my situation. I took a deep shuddering breath and finally met Fredward's burning stare.

"I'm late." I uttered.

"What does that-?"

"My period." I said impatiently, "I missed it."

"So?"

"God Fredward you're so naïve." I pinched the bridge of my nose to calm the acid brewing in my insides. Freddie was waiting patiently with his hands folding politely in his lap and his face free of any emotion.

"Okay… I have no idea how to put this lightly or anything so I'm going to be blunt. I'm pregnant." I put a hand over my abdomen and grimaced. Freddie's composure slowly melted from his face and was replaced by absolute horror.

"Sam…You're not kidding me or anything because if you are it's not funny at all!" Freddie said shakily, stabbing an accusing finger at me. I slapped it away and shook my head furiously.

"I'd never kid about anything like this." I said crossly, frowning. The initial shock seemed to wear away after several minutes as Freddie's face had regained most of it's color.

"Sam…what are we going to do?" Freddie ran his fingers through his hair. I didn't know how to answer him. Not at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. Short and sweet. Update coming soon. It WILL be longer. Promise!<strong>


	6. News

** Hello everybody. I am not PsychoticAppleSauce. I am her close friend Cassidy and I come bearing some news. I can't sugar coat anything or make it seems like nothing so I will tell it like it is. Jamie will not be posting anything for a while. She is currently on suicide watch and under heavy medical surveillance. Please keep her in your prayers and hope that she can get through this horribly difficult time.**

** Thank you for understanding.**

** -Cassidy **

** P.S. Stay strong.**

** -Jamie**


End file.
